Say Something
by auroray
Summary: Maka is hiding something from Soul, and he had no idea what it is. She becomes distant from him and their friends. How will Soul feel when he finds out what is it? Does he even want to know?
1. Weekend Parties

Inspired by Say Something by A Great Big World

I don't own Soul Eater. **but I wish I did yo.**

* * *

SOUL POV:

Becoming a student at the DWMA was one of the coolest decisions I've made in my life. Everyday I get to be a cool independent guy without anyone breathing down my back about my life or judging me for where I came from. I am a weapon! A weapon who has the glorious title of a death scythe, no one can amount to me! I shook my head at that last thought, thinking that I was beginning to sound A LOT like Black-Star. But seriously, becoming a death scythe really boosted how cool of a guy I am. I don't think I could meet anyone cooler.

Soul was really glad that the weekend arrived so quickly. As the students were released from their last classes of the day, the air in the hallways of the DWMA were lively. Friends were talking about their plans for the weekend. Parties, missions, cool things like that. Soul approached his meister, wearing a smug look.

"Maka, so did you snag us up a mission for the weekend or what?"

"No Soul. I didn't. I don't have time for one. Maybe next weekend we can see if there are any open."

Hmp. Soul started to become suspicious, and it showed through in his facial expressions. Since when did his meister have plans that wasn't a mission. Surely she isn't cool enough to be going to a party. She's probably just going to lock herself in her room and read books like the nerd she is. How uncool.

After the hallways started to become more empty, the gang was already making plans for this weekend. Black-Star was ranting about having a party that night.

"COME ON GUYS, YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU ALL TO HAVE A PARTY."

How annoying. Sure, he was my bestfriend but still, everyone had a daily limit of Black-Star. That is except Tsubaki. She was just smiling behind him and nodding her head.

"That does sound fitting. How about we have one starting at 8?" Kid was so predictable. That symmetrical obsession he had was just a little too uncool for me. I mean, yeah it worked for him, but that just isn't how I roll. Knowing that Black-Star and Tsubaki's house was too small to hold a party, and that Kid would be too uptight the whole night if we had it at his mansion. See, last time we held the party there, Black-Star got too out of control and ending up 'messing up' the entire symmetry of the house. After that we didn't see Kid for two weeks. I just assumed he was fixing the damage.

"Yah, my place at 8."

"Yay! Okay see you then!" Patty chimed with her overly excited voice. Kid, Liz and Patty all waved and said their goodbyes as they started to walk home.

"I, THE GREAT BLACK-STAR WILL GIFT YOU WITH MY PRESENCE AT THIS PARTY, ALONG WITH MY GODDESS, isn't that right Tsubaki!?"

She gave him a soft smile, "Yeah, whatever you say Black-Star!" She was too god damn nice for her own good. Unlike a certain some whose glare I could feel boring into my back.

They started off in their own direction while I started to head back to the apartment. It would need to be cleaned. That was until I felt the small hand of my meister on my shoulder. Maka.

"Soul, why did you say we could have the party at our house? Why this weekend? I already told you that I didn't have time this weekend for anything!"

"Calm your tiny tits and take a breather. It's just one night anyway. Plus no one is forcing you to come."

"SOUL, it's at OUR apartment. Do you really expect me just leave so I wont be there!?"

"Well if you're going to act like this, maybe ditching it would be the best." I could feel the sting of that on the tip of my tongue. It came out a bit more mean than I wanted it to, but there was no going back now. I said what I said. Now all that was left to do was get Maka chopped. However it never came. Stunned, I looked at her. Her head was down, her bangs hanging in front of her face, just enough to cover her eyes. Damn it. I hated when she did that. I could always read her eyes, but this, this just made me feel on edge. What she mad? Angry? What the hell!

"I just really needed to concentrate this weekend. But I can that you clearly don't care whatsoever." She sharply turned on the heel of her boot and stalked off in the opposite direction of their apartment. Where the hell did she think she was going?

"Maka, wait! Wher-" I started to call after her, but she held her hand up and was waving me off.

"Don't bother waiting up, I'll be back later. K?"

Whatever, that was the only thing Soul could think at this point. She has been acting strange for the past couple of weeks now, and he could clearly tell. Weather she knew he knew or not was a mystery. To him, if Maka was a book, she'd be a mystery.

* * *

Please review this. I'm a noob and need your skillz. I NEEDZ THEM NOW. thx and bye. Until next time


	2. Damn it

Back again. I've been working crazy hard on art and haven't had the time to write. but here I am at 3:20am, writing for you.

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

SOUL POV:

"God damnit." I breathed as I kicked open the apartment door. I knew it was messy in here, but I didn't think it was THIS bad. Where was Maka when I needed her? Stepping inside, I could see kitchen and living room better. And at that, I wish I hadn't. I threw my head back and moaned. "Damnit!" my voice raising with anger. I just had to offer up my place to be cool. Damn me. Damn this mess. Most of all damn Maka! If she was here and hadn't stalked off, she could've helped me clean this up. And by help me, I mean have her do it all while I just watch TV. Realizing that she wasn't going to be showing up anytime soon, I started to pick up the kitchen. Washing dishes, picking up socks that had been thrown there out of laziness, throwing away garbage. "Hmmm, most of this stuff is mine…" I thought aloud. A frown sneaked it's way onto my face. I usually make Maka take care of all this. Even when it is MY turn to do the dishes or laundry, Maka basically has to force me to do it, I mean with her yelling and Maka Chops it gets done..but still. I felt bad.

I decided to put a record on to pass the time. As the sound of jazz filled the empty apartment air, I quickly tidied up the place, not caring as much because after all, it was just my friends. However it was necessary because Kid would've had a panic attack.

I fell back onto the couch and turned the TV on, muting it. Just having it on makes the room feel more warm. Plus the music was still working its wonders on me. I was starting to doze off to the melody when my stomach growled loud, disrupting the tunes. "MAKA," I yelled so she could hear me from wherever in the house she was, "It's your turn to cook tonight!" ...nothing. "Maka?" Oh, that's right. She's too "busy" to come to our little party. Psh, whatever.

But I couldn't help and be worried. She was my meister after all. I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket and saw that it was nearing six o'clock. I was contemplating whether or not I should call Maka to make sure she is okay, but then she would know that I was actually worried...and I didn't want her to know that. That's not cool.

So I just decided to ignore it and made my way off the couch and over to the fridge. Opening it, i realized that it was almost empty. I groaned.

"Damn it Maka." She must have forgotten to go grocery shopping. Again. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

That was it. This day wasn't cool at all. I grabbed my keys off the counter and made my way out of the apartment, slamming the front door with a little too much force, but I didn't care. Making my way to the garage, I eyed out my orange bike and it roared to life. I reved the engine out of anger, smirking a little bit at the sound. Man, I am so cool.

The streets of Death City were full of life on this friday night. Restaurants were full of hungry people, shops were full of buyers, and some were just enjoying the night with walks. Normally Maka and I would do this, enjoy the night and take a walk in the park. But we havn't done that in awhile. She really has been distant the more I think about it. I sighed. After all, as the lights blurred past me, I couldn't help but look for a certain meister with pigtails.

I arrived at the grocery store faster than I thought. Wow, I must've really been speeding. That was one thing Maka didn't like about my driving. Trust me the list could go on forever, but that had to be at the top. Parking my bike, I stuffed my hands into the pockets on my jacket and walked inside. Entering the building, I realized why I usually don't come with Maka. Large crowds of people just wasn't my thing. Especially large crowds of middle aged women grocery shopping on a friday night because they have nothing better to do. I groaned.

Looking for something fast and easy, I loaded up on some instant noodles. I also grabbed some snacks and whatever for tonight. I just know Black-Star would've screamed to the heavens if there wasn't food. He's such an idiot, yet he's still friend.

After checking out, I had more money than I thought I would leftover. I know what I would do with it! I'm going to give myself a little treat. I started off down the cemented sidewalks of Death City, avoiding as much human contact as possible. And shrugging off the stares from people because of my appearance. Whenever that happened, I usually gave them a huge grin, only to show off my sharp jagged teeth. Their faces when they see is just priceless and I can get a good laugh out of it.

As I was searching for my one favourite shop, I still was searching for Maka. My curiosity was starting to get to the better of me. What if she was on a date? I shook my head. No, that would be next to impossible for tiny tits.

My eyes lit up with some excitement as I saw Death City Music Store. It wasn't that popular of a store. I swear, I gave them all of their business. This is where I bought all of my records. I pushed open the door and heard the ring from the bells above it.

"Aye! Soul! How you been?" The cashier greeted me. I guess you could say I was a regular.

"I can't complain. Just stopped in for a sec." Not being one for small talk, I waved him off and started off to my regular section. "Jazz" Flipping through old and new records, looking for one that I specifically wanted. My eyes lost just a bit of excitement when I couldn't find it. Damn. This day.

I was making my way towards the front of the store to leave, but thats when I heard something. Hmm, that's weird, not many people come here. Who's playing music? My ears were listening to the music, and my body decided to follow it. Piano. I looked into the dim lit room with many pianos that you could test out. The walls were covered with everything ranging from keyboards to a baby grand. The damn white and black keys grinned evilly back at me. My eyes narrowed as I took a step inside.

I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Yeah, this pianist wasn't the best, clearly new to it. However they weren't half bad either. Casually walking through them all, thats when I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes lifted and followed the black trench coat that was resting on the floor, up to the tiny torso that was sitting on the bench. Resting on her shoulders was ashy blonde hair that was tied up into pigtails.

* * *

Let me know how you guys are liking it. I'm sorry that I'm not the best writer.


	3. Too Young To Die

Hey guys. Today was my first day back to school in awhile. I've been pulling all nighters though because...why not? I can't really explain why. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

SOUL POV:

I couldn't believe it. Maka…her, I...what! Okay, keep calm Soul. Calm is cool. Just breathe. So, Maka's plans this weekend...were to, be spent at Death City music store? Not to mention playing the piano! Out of everything, the damn piano! But, why? Anytime I would turn any kind of music on she'd immediately would tell me to keep it down or turn it off because she was reading or studying. This isn't making any sense! Is this where she has been the past couple of weeks? She's been really distant, and I just thought that she has been upset about that one mission a month ago. We ended up destroying a little bit more the city than Lord Death wanted. He was pretty pissed at us, but I guess that's wasn't it.

Huh. A smirk grew on my face. How would've thought that my bookworm of a meister would end up wanting to learn the piano. The smirk only grew larger the more I stared at her. I managed to hide myself behind some pianos just far away from her where she wouldn't hear me. But just close enough so I could hear her.

I had to admit, I liked the view. Her long silk legs on the silver pedals, the contrast of the raven black piano bench and her creamy skin tone, and the way her blonde hair hit her tiny shoulders when she would look down at her hands. And those hands, creating the music out of the piano. So it might not have been award winning, or even complex, but it didn't need to be. It was slow, and calm. A little sad, but still had happiness throughout it all. Kind of like Maka. I sat there for awhile, just listening to my meister in secret. I knew that if I got caught, I'd probably die from the amount of Maka chops she would give me, but I think it would be worth it. Yeah, I liked the view, but more than that, I really liked what I heard.

Just in that moment, my phone went off. Maka stopped playing, and looked around for where the noise came from. I couldn't get caught! I'm too young to die.

"Damn it!" I whispered under my breath, and crawled so fast out of the piano room like my life depended on it, because it sort of did. Once I wasn't in her visible eye, I jumped up and sprinted out of the store.

"Whew, that was close." I said, wiping away a bead of sweat that formed on my forehead. That was too close.

Then again, my phone went off. Whoever this is, I'm going to beat them so hard th-oh. I stopped mid thought as I read who was calling. It was Black-Star...and it was already 8pm. Was I really watching her that long? He must be calling because I'm not at the house and Kid is probably already having a panic attack.

Answering the phone, "Sup Black-Star. I know I'm late. I'm already on my way."

"HAHA, GOOD! It's not cool to keep a god like me waiting!"

"yah yah", I muttered under my breath. I decided to end the call and start jogging to where I left my bike. Tonight is going to be a long night I thought to myself.

Opening the door to my apartment, I see that everyone has already started the little "party" without me. The first thing that I noticed is that Liz and Tsubaki were sitting on the hardwood floor in between the kitchen and living room. Liz is painting her nails a bright red colour, and Tsubaki was sorting through some teenage girl magazines. Psh, if i knew that they were going to be all girly and shit tonight, I wouldn't have offered up my place. I looked over and saw Kid and Patty pouring shots on the kitchen counter. What the hell!? Seriously, they were drinking tonight? Why didn't they at least give me a heads up that they wanted to? Maka isn't one to condone underage drinking! Especially under her own roof. And that's when I realized, it's because Maka isn't here.

I turn my attention to the living room where Black-Star was screaming at the TV while playing some video games. That's when I decided I should join him.

TIME SKIP

It's sometime around 3 am when I'm woken up to the sound of the front door being opened, and light from the hallway flooding in. I'm still groggy from the sleep, but I already know what is going to happen next.

"Makaaaaaaaaa CHOP!" Then large hardcover book slams down into my skull. This woman had her ways of waking me up.

"God damnit it Maka! You could've just told me to wake up! You didn't have to go bashing my skull with those stupid books." I spit out while rubbing the back of my head.

"Soul…", she was rubbing the bridge of her nose and her eyes were closed and hidden by her bangs..shit. "Do you care to explain why this place is a mess. I mean, you could've at least TRIED to hid the shot glasses." Her voice was filled with annoyance.

"Maka, I-", I tried to get out but she cut me off and just kept going off on her little rant.

"I mean seriously Soul! You really need to learn to grow up one of these days. I can't keep being the only partner who is responsible. We are a team. That means we work together, even if we aren't on a mission. But lately the past couple of weeks, I've sensed something's bugging your soul. And I think I know what it is now. You haven't been making an effort to work with me. It seems like you're always giving me the cold shoulder or something!"

It seemed that there, in the darkness, the silence lasted forever. But that's when I decided it was safe enough to look up at her. I heard soft muted sniffles. Was..was she crying? Of course she was. And of course she was trying to hide it. She always did. I slowly stood up and made my way over to where she was. I could just barely see the outline of her, but now my eyes were more adjusted to the darkness. Her tiny frame was shaking a little when I put my arms on her shoulders. Her head was still bowed down, and the small sniffles were clear now. She was definitely crying. I think thats when my heart broke just a little bit.

"I just wish you were more mature so you would meet me halfway sometimes. You cut yourself off from me, and think that you're independent, but that's not what a partnership is. A partnership shouldn't feel so...so distant."

Distant? She thought I was being distant? If anything at all, SHE was the one who hasn't been around the past couple of weeks. And after tonight, I think I know where she's been. But for what? Why would she rather be at the music store by herself? That's being distant.

I didn't know if should bring up that I know where she's been...but right when I began to open my mouth to say something, she just pushed my hands off of her shoulders and looked up at me. Her emerald eyes were watery, and threatened to spill over.

"Just forget it Soul, I'm tired. You're tired. Let's just go to bed." She yawned right after she said this only justifying her statement more. But if Maka saw her room right now, I would for sure get Maka Chopped.

"Wait, Maka...um, how 'bout you sleep on the couch tonight?" I tried to say in a calm and cool voice.

"Soul, your wavelength just got all nervous. Why can't I sleep in my room?" She then turned and started to walk down the short hallway and opened up her bedroom door. Damn, she was fast. That's when she took in the full sight of Kid, Black-Star and Patty all in her bedroom. It reeked of beer and vomit. Oh god. I'm too young to die. This partnership will be the death of me.

I took a book off of the bookshelf and handed it to her, knowing full well that I couldn't avoid it. She gave me a smug smirk, and I was out cold before I could even hear her say "Maka Chop". In that moment, the only things I knew to be true were this; 1. Maka and I needed to work on our partnership. 2. Maka was learning to play the piano 3. Waking up is going to be hell

* * *

What will happen next?

oooo, scary stuff. I have no idea where this story is heading so leave a review letting me know where YOU want it to be headed.

thanks thats it. stay cool.


	4. Makas Thoughts

Back again. I think I'm an insomniac and this is my longest chapter yet! WOO!

I don't own Soul Eater. And I cry everyday because of that.

* * *

SOUL POV:

I opened my eyes, and I stared at my ceiling above me. What the hell happened last night. Everything got out of hand, and it ended up with Maka being mad at me. I groaned loudly and rolled over onto my side and pulling the blankets up and around me. Maybe if I just stay in bed long enough, her anger might die down a little...wait, bed? When did I get in my bed? I clearly remember blacking out in the hallway from one of Maka's chops. Then it clicked. That idiot. You didn't have to do that. A small smile snuck it's way onto my face without permission and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in. If I got out of bed a faced Maka, it would only have two outcomes. One being the favorable option, her not being mad at me and forgiving that the party was...um, taken into her bedroom. Or option two, Making me clean up the whole apartment, including her vomit covered bedroom, and then Maka-Chopping me until I bleed out. I was hoping to Lord Death that it would be option one.

As I lay there in my bed, I was going over the events that took place last night. I mean, I knew something wasn't right between Maka and I for some time now, but I didn't know that we weren't in tune with each others wavelengths. Yeah, I mean I can feel hers, and feel her emotions, but I really have to try hard. Before, it was as simple as breathing.

It wasn't that much longer until my stomach started to growl from hunger...and shortly after that was when I started to smell bacon. I raised my eyebrows in shock. Usually Maka and I have nicer breakfasts on the weekends, but she was pissed at me. Normally after a fight, Maka refuses to cook or clean until we make up. Why was she doing this? Gathering myself up and getting out of bed, I slipped on pajama pants and a t-shirt, not wanting to just walk out in my boxers. I slowly peeked my head out of my door and down the hallway into the kitchen. There I saw Maka cooking at the stove. Tsubaki and Liz were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading what looked like more magazines.

Trying to be as quiet and I could, I sneaked down the hallway towards Maka's bedroom. I peeped inside to see if Kid, Black-Star and Patty were still there. To my surprise, they weren't.

"I woke them up early and kicked them out."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I nearly shouted, turning around at the sound of my meister right behind me.

"How did you get right behind me?!" Wow, our soul wavelengths must really be out of sync if I can't even tell when shes behind me.

"I just noticed you down the hall and thought I'd say Good Morning. But then you were looking in my room…"

"Yeah, I was looking for Ki-", she cut me off, already knowing who I was looking for.

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, I woke them up early and kicked them out. Let's just say they were thankful for that instead of Maka-Chops!" She was smiling up at me while she talked...her eyes were shining bright even in the dim lighted hallway. However, I noticed something in her eyes. Was it sadness? No...that wasn't it. C'mon Soul, focus...what is she feeling?

My eyes widened a little bit in shock at what I felt. I think Maka knew too because her cheeks were suddenly set ablaze by her embarrassment.

"Maka...wh-", I started to say, but like always, she didn't want to talk about her feelings and changed the subject.

"C'mon Soul! I made breakfast and it'll get cold with us just standing here!" And with that she trotted off towards the kitchen, her hands latched behind her back and her long hair swaying with her steps.

I smiled to myself that she didn't seem too mad with me, but I knew that she was just masking it more because we had guests over, even if they were our friends. I shoved my hands into my pajama pants pockets and made my way over to the kitchen. Saying I was starving would be an understatement.

TIME SKIP

After Tsubaki and Liz left, Maka was cleaning up the kitchen. I looked around the apartment and it was spotless, and now that I think about it, so was Maka's room.

"Uh, Maka?" I said, my voice a little shaky. I didn't even know why, that's so not cool.

"Ya Soul?" Her little voice responded back, still focusing on her job at hand.

"Well, I was just wondering..Did you clean the apartment all by yourself?"

She started giggling, and turned to face me. "No way! There was a reason why I woke them up so early. Liz and Tsubaki had nothing to do with the mess, but the offered a hand to help clean up anyway. As a thanks, I offered them breakfast."

"Oh. Cool." That was all I could say.

"Yeah, and you know what would've been cooler? If your lazy butt would've gotten out of bed at a decent hour to help us too! Really, this was all your fault. Offering our apartment to host the party and what not.."

I just rolled my eyes at that. "Whaever," I mumbled, " I'm gonna go take a shower. I need one." And I really did. A headache was starting to develop, my back was aching, and I just needed some time to figure out what to do about Maka.

MAKA POV: (A/N: bare with me, never done before)

I was just finishing cleaning up after the breakfast Tsubaki and I cooked, and I was going to go out and practice, but that was before Soul told me he was going to shower. I smiled in my head at this. Not being a pervert or anything, just smiling at the fact that I will be alone for a good half hour. When I could hear the sound of the water starting and I knew I saw safe for a little while. That's when I made a dash into Soul's bedroom.

I sat down at the small black stool he had shoved in the corner. Of course he had his keyboard in the corner. I rarely ever played the piano. Only have I heard him play was when I met him, during Soul Resonance, and on my birthday. Seeing as how that's the only thing I asked for, he wasn't one to turn me down.

I had to hurry if I wanted to get any practice in. I flipped the switch up and into the 'ON' position, and plugged in the over-sized headphones. They didn't sit on my head easily, I had to mess with them a bit to make sure that they wouldn't fall off. I turned the volume almost all the way up. And that's when I begun.

Never in a million years I would think that I, Maka Albarn, would be trying to learn a musical instrument. The only instruments I used were ones for hunting down kishen eggs. But here I was, sitting at the foot of a black and white keyboard, tapping away at the teeth of the instrument, trying to produce a sound that wouldn't be embarrassing to play.

I had the lyrics in my head. I know how I felt about them, and I knew the melody of the song. It was just practicing both together. Sure, I could make my way through the piano piece if I focused enough, and I could sing the song without a problem. It's a matter of putting it into one. It was almost like Soul Resonance the more I think about it. I closed my eyes, feeling my own soul. I took in a deep breath, and tapped my finger on the note I knew too well. Then again...and again. Then all of my fingers tapped down onto multiple keys at the same time, creating a soothing sound that erupted from the keyboard, only for my ears to hear, and my eyes to see. I made my way through the intro of the song without a problem, just slowing it down a little more that what I originally had planned. But I liked the way it sounded. It was a nice pace. Calming almost.

That's when I started to sing. (A/N: Obviously she's singing "Say Something"-A Great Big World. However in the fic I just pretended that Maka was the one who wrote it.)

I know I didn't have the voice of an angel, but I wasn't completely tone deaf. I could carry myself in a song. Hell! I've even gotten leads in school musicals before attending the DWMA.

But this was different from stupid peppy musical song. This song took me a long time to come up with. I got the idea after the battle Soul and I had with Crona for the first time. After he got his scar. And now for the past month or two, I've been spending every minute I have at the music store trying to figure out how to work this stupid musical instrument! I kind of understand why Soul hated the piano so much...It was so infuriating. Yet, I can see why he choose to learn the piano. It's elegant, and can have a soft and a hard side to it. It's kind of along the lines of a love-hate relationship. I smile to myself. I was finally understanding. And wasn't that the whole point of this?

I continued on with my song. Once, and then twice. I kept practicing and practicing. I wanted to be perfect for when I decided it was time.

SOUL POV: (A/N: Do you guys like the multiple perspective? I thought I'd try something knew. Let me know in reviews)

I turned the water off and slipped out of the shower. Stretching in the steam felt so good for my sore muscles. I grabbed my towel, and dried most of myself off. Slipping into my boxers, and throwing the towel around my neck, I walked out of the bathroom and padded my way into the hallway towards my room.

Thats when I stopped right outside my door. Was...someone in there? It sounded a lot like Maka. What was she doing in MY room? I pressed my ear closer to my door, trying to hear it a little better. Then my eyes widened. She...she was,.. singing? My unmusical, tiny-titted, bookworm of a meister was in MY bedroom singing? What the hell!? Wanting to find out more...I made the bravest decision of my life. I opened the door.

I was more than ready to be Maka-Chopped, however it didn't come. I scanned the room for her. And that only made my shock grow more. She, she was playing the keyboard. And she was singing. In my room. With headphones on. She didn't know I was here. I smirked. Well, better enjoy the show while I can.

I threw my towel onto the foot my unmade bed, and then following myself after.

"Ahhh," I verbally expressed. Nothing like a warm shower and a soft bed to get you relaxed. I closed my eyes and thats when my ears really started hearing the music.

Sure, I couldn't hear the piano, but I could hear her song. She wasn't singing too loud, but I could make out what she was saying. She was also skipping some parts from what I could tell. But the song sounded sad almost. Like it was missing something, reaching out in a way.

Before I could make anything of it, Maka stood up abruptly. Sensing her soul wavelength, I could tell she was worried. But about what? I really had to focus to be able to see so far into her soul. But surely enough I found it. She...was worried about me? She quickly shut off the keyboard and took off the headphones.

She spun around quickly, and looked like she was going to make a dash to the door. That is until she saw me. Her emerald eyes grew twice in size, and her lips were pressed flat against each other in worry. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of my flustered meister.

* * *

I wanted to leave a LITTLE bit of a cliff-hanger. Wanted to treat you guys to something a little longer.

I tried a muli-POV. Let me know how you liked that.

Otherwise Thank you guys so much for all the favs, reviews, and follows!

I honestly wouldn't have continued this if it weren't for you guys.


End file.
